Marauders again
by ashley11
Summary: I wrote this previously but couldn't get back to it. I really can't write summarys so plz just R&R. RL/? HP/HG (a little at first. more later)
1. Dumbledores visit

Disclaimer: You Know the drill. I don't own any of the characters, bla bla bla.  
  
Authors note: This is my first fic so if you have any helpful hints I could really use them. Thank you and I'll write a new chapter tomorrow. Marauders Reunited  
  
Dumbledore's visit  
  
Harry awoke to a loud banging on the door.  
  
"Get up boy!" came the voice of his uncle Vernon "get up now! There's some man here for you"  
  
" Now, now I hardly think that's necessary." A wise sounding voice said.  
  
Harry jumped up onto the floor of his bedroom the moment he heard that voice. That voice was the voice of one man he never thought he would see at the Dursley's house. That man's name was Professor Dumbledore. He ran out his bedroom door and into the hall.  
  
"Professor!" Harry exclaimed, "What are you doing here? I mean I'm glad to see you"  
  
"I'm glad to see you to Harry" replied Dumbledore "Why don't we go down to the kitchen. I need to ask you something quite important"  
  
By the time the two wizards made it to the kitchen the dusleys were in the upstairs bedroom hiding.  
  
There was a moment silence before Dumbledore started to speak. "Harry I need to ask you something very important"  
  
"Yes sir?" Harry replied questioningly.  
  
"Well, Harry Sirius needs your help. I have managed to get the ministry to actually give him a trial. Of course I had to swear that all witnesses would be under the influence of veritaserum, I'm sure that won't be a problem since everything we have said was true. What do you say Harry?"  
  
" What do you expect me to say? Of course I'll help him!"  
  
"Good. Than I have plenty of witnesses. Although Hermione's parents weren't very willing to let her, I guess the idea of having their daughter under a truth potion doesn't appeal to them. Well I'll be going I still have a meeting to go to. I'll see you later."  
  
Harry tried to ask what the meeting was about but Dumbledore wouldn't tell him. 


	2. The Medalion

The Medallion  
  
Soon after Dumbledore excited Harry walked into the Living room where a small eagle owl flew into the open window. The owl' witch Harry had never seen before, dropped a letter at his feet. The small owl flew over to the windowsill and perched jauntily and stared directly at Harry as he opened the letter.  
  
Dear Harry, Mum and Dad bought me this owl last week so I could contact my friends and keep in touch with Dumbledore. The headmaster came to my house yesterday afternoon. He said that they were giving Sirius a trial! I really hope that we can make the ministry officials see some sense. I have been reading about the effects of veritaserum and I'm a bit nervous about being under the influence of such a powerful truth potion. But I can't wait to help Sirius. If he's freed then maybe you'll be able to go and stay with him. I'm sure he would treat you better than the Dursley's do. I do hope you are all right. Dumbledore told me that I'd be seeing you soon. I think that he meant at the trial but I'm not sure. I should go I still have to finish my History of Magic essay. We only have 8 weeks left of vacation.  
  
Love from, Hermione  
  
Harry looked up at the owl that was still perched on his windowsill. It was quite a nice looking owl. Harry liked it. It was about time that Hermione got an owl. She had had problems before getting letters to him. Harry carried the letter upstairs to his room and the owl followed. He sat down at his desk and began a return letter.  
  
Hermione, Dumbledore came by the Dursley's too. He wanted me to be a witness too. You should have seen the look on Uncle Vernon's face when he walked in. It was priceless! I wonder when the trial will be. I hope the officials aren't as arrogant as Fudge. If Sirius is freed then you can bet I'll go and live with him. Any reason to leave the Dursley's house is a good reason. I hope to see you soon.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry gave the letter to Hermione's owl and watched as it flew out the window. He really was looking forward to seeing Hermione and Ron. As if on cue two other owls came through the window carrying letters. The first one dropped the letter on his bed and flew out the window again and the second began flying madly around the room. Harry snatch pig out of the air and read Ron's letter witch was much the same as Hermione's. He opened the letter that was on his bed. It was very official looking but was not from Hogwarts.  
  
Dear Mr. H Potter  
  
We must inform you that you are needed at the ministry of magi office in London on the date of November the fourth.  
  
Matilda dotte  
  
Magical Law Enforcement department  
  
******************************************************************* Harry spent the next week sneaking phone calls to Hermione about the trial and writing back and forth to Ron. At the moment Harry was sitting at the kitchen table. He jumped when something barked loudly at the front door. Harry went to the door and opened it to see a large black dog sitting on his haunches. Harry grinned broadly. "Sirius! Professor Lupin!" he exclaimed. There at the door stood Remus Lupin and his godfather in his animagus form. Lupin had Sirius on a leash. "Why hello Harry. How are you today?" Said Lupin with a smile. "May we come in? I think that Sirius is a bit eager to get out of this leash." Petunia Dursley walked in right when Sirius transformed into his human form. She shrieked and ran into the other room. "Well" said Sirus simply. With a look on his face that said quite clearly 'that woman needs help' Suddenly Dumbledore walked in the front door with a grin on his face. He looked quite pointedly at Remus and said, "we've found it" Remus grinned and looked from Harry to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded and Remus' smile widened as he beckoned Harry to sit down.  
  
"Harry have you ever heard of Gryffindor's medallion?" Remus asked  
  
"No" replied Harry  
  
"Sit down." He said and Harry obeyed. "Harry," He went on. "Gryffindor's medallion is a piece of metal with astonishing powers." At this he paused for a moment and then went on.  
  
"What exactly does it do professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well to the heir of Gryffindor it is a very useful instrument. For if that person loves someone enough than he can bring them back even years after they die. Trick is that it can be used by one person every one hundred years and it was lost about 300 years ago." Remus paused mysteriously then grinned mischievously before continuing. "But it was just found today and, Harry you're the one person on this earth capable of using it."  
  
"me?" Harry replied blankly, "but you said that only the heir of Gryffindor could use it."  
  
"Harry", Dumbledore put in, "that's you," 


	3. Back at Hogwarts

Harry was still in shock although his conversation with Dumbledore had been a week ago. At the moment Harry was in a library even larger than the one at Hogwarts. This was Dumbledore's personal library. Hermione had a thick leather book, Powerful magic commonly (and uncommonly) used by Gryffindors, and was running through the spell that Harry was to perform the next day. "All right Harry" She said after about the two-hundredth time going through it, "I think you should get some rest" "Sure" said Harry. He really didn't want to go to bed even though it was almost midnight. Lately he had really began to enjoy spending time with Hermione. "nervous?" she asked. "yes, What if I do something wrong?" "don't worry Harry. You'll do fine. Just remember that no matter what happens keep your concentration. Now get some sleep, you're going to need it." She gave him smile and turned away quickly to go out the door.  
  
It was quite early in the morning and Harry was sitting in the living room of dumbledore's house surrounded by all the people he had ever cared about. You might also say all the people who had ever cared about him. The following were present: Hermione, Ron, all the Weaslys, even Percy wasn't at work for once, McGonagol, Dumbledore, of course Sirius and Lupin. Dumbledore was giving Harry some last minute instructions but he wasn't hearing them. When Dumbledore finally said that they should go Harry took a deep breath and promptly began to panic. Thoughts like What if I do something wrong and even What if I do it right; then what? Harry had been told a lot of things about his dad but he had never really met him (that Harry could remember). Harry's thoughts were interrupted when it was his turn to go into the chimney. One of the requirements for the spell was that they were at the exact place of death, yet another thing for Harry to be afraid of. "Harry are you all right?" Sirius asked him. It was only the two of them left "look, if you don't want to do this." "I want to" interrupted Harry "I'm just a bit nervous is all" Then they exited the room, into the chimeny following the others. Harry landed, as usual face first, on a flush blue carpet. Sirius pulled him to his feet and they both started to look around although the area was very well known to Sirius. As Harry looked around he felt unbelievably connected. Although the last he had been here he was merely an infant and couldn't remember any of it except what the dementors had sooo gratefully filled his head with. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore's concerned voice. "Harry" he said, "Are you ready?" Harry nodded and took a life long breath of air as he followed the headmaster upstairs to where his parent's lives were so unfairly taken from them and their young child. Harry couldn't help but tremble as they opened the door to his old bedroom. The sight of this brought back the exact memories given to him of his parent's murder. Remus reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out the golden medallion that he had shown Harry that day at the Dursleys. As Harry hesitated he walked toward Remus with an outstretched hand " Are you sure that you are ready for this?" Remus asked quietly and Harry nodded "then good luck" said Remus. Harry took the medallion and placed it around his neck. More nervous than ever he began to say the incantation Dumbledore had taught him how to pronounce. He could feel that this spell took some great deal power to perform. Harry was beginning to get tired. All of the sudden the room filled with a bright white light. Harry was rushed unwillingly into memories he would rather forget. When the light finally went out there was a man standing in front of him. Harry passed out from exhaustion before he could react.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Harry woke up to the sound of laughter. For a minute he lay with his eyes closed and listen to what was said. It seemed that they were taking several trips down memory lane. Harry opened his eyes and sat up. "Good morning Harry." said a voice that Harry recognized only from the unhappy memories he had from dementors. Harry looked over and replied with a weak "good morning". Then he looked around to see where they were. It turned out he was in his bed at Hogwarts. He turned to Sirius and asked, "What are we doing here?"  
  
"Dumbledore thought you would be more comfortable here." He answered, "Would you rather be at the Dursley's?" Sirius continued sarcastically.  
  
"Right" Harry replied also sarcastically.  
  
" cuz ya know it wouldn't be hard to get ya there"  
  
Harry gave him a look and then remarked "you know since we are on school grounds it'd be quite simple for me to say. turn your hair purple or something"  
  
"You wouldn't dare and besides we were in the middle of discussing how James practically gave filch the map."  
  
James looked indignantly at Sirius "it wasn't my fault. It was that bloody cat!"  
  
At this point Harry decided to join the conversation. It was amazing how naturally Harry spoke and behaved although it should be an awkward situation.  
  
"So what actually happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well" Lupin began "James was on his way down to the kitchens for a bit of extra food at about midnight."  
  
"A simple task if you asked me." Sirius put in.  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" James protested, "Look. What happened was, I was coming out of the kitchens so I took a look at the map and Mrs. Norris was right outside the door. I thought that if I went past her fast enough that I could avoid filch and get back to the common room unseen. Obviously I was wrong but that doesn't make it my fault!"  
  
"Does too!" Sirius argued.  
  
Harry decided to cease the argument. "You know there is really nothing to argue over"  
  
"Yes there is!" said all three marauders simultaneously.  
  
"No there isn't" Harry said as he looked around. He located his trunk and tried to get up but was stopped by Lupin.  
  
"You need to rest Harry, but I think that I know what you are looking for. I'll get it."  
  
While Lupin was looking in Harry's trunk for a map Harry looked for some answers to some things he was curious about. "How long have I been here?" he asked.  
  
"About three days" James answered, "to be honest I was a bit worried."  
  
"Is Hermione here?"  
  
This time Sirius answered, "no but Ron will be here a week before school starts. So you'll have time to have a bit of adventure without classes in the way." Just then Lupin returned with the map and handed it to Harry. James grabbed it before Harry with a look of complete astonishment on his face.  
  
"Where did you get this?" he asked  
  
Harry gave his father a shortened version of his third year. He seemed to have already been told about Sirius and Pettigrew and was quite upset on the matter.  
  
"So then," James asked, "you know how to work it?"  
  
"Of course." Harry replied as if everyone on earth knew. He looked around and saw that his wand was on his bedside table. He took it and took the map from his father who was watching him intently and tapped, what seemed to be a tattered old piece of paper, with his wand saying "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" The map came alive with ink running to get to the proper place. Harry looked up and passed the map to his father who smiled. This simple smile astounded Harry in two ways; one it made Harry so extremely happy that he felt like he had just won the quidditch world cup the smile truly did look like a double of his.  
  
*******************************  
  
3 WEEKS LATER  
  
Ron had arrived via the Hogwarts express a week before and they had explored the castle thoroughly finding that when Filch couldn't give them detention it was quite fun to torment him (vowing, of course, to never tell Hermione she would throw an unbearable fit). It was quite enjoyable to wreak havoc with help from three of the marauders. Sirius they found was most adventurous but liked to jump in too fast. James was the most strategic and came up with full-proof plans every time, putting Sirius's ideas to work. Remus was quite like Hermione in that he enjoyed quoting out of textbooks. He was always the one to come up with the most useful spells for driving Filch insane and even keeping Peeves out of the way.  
  
At the moment Harry and Ron were heading to Dumbledore's office for a meeting concerning Sirius's trial. They had just had another round on Filch.  
  
"You know Ron" Harry said thoughtfully "maybe we should lay off filch for a while."  
  
"What! Why?" Ron replied  
  
"Well if we keep at it like this then when school starts he'll give us detention for walking too fast."  
  
"Oh, well, I guess your right. We Probably should back off"  
  
"We can still torment peeves though."  
  
They suddenly found themselves in front of the statue guarding Dumbledore's office. Harry said the password (sassafras) and the door slid open. When they got to the top and slipped through the door the others were already there. The Discussion was mainly about what to expect when they got there. It wasn't going to be a big trial like the ones Harry had seen. Dumbledore also gave Harry Permission to go down to Hogsmeade station to meat Hermione.  
  
  
  
End of chapter 


End file.
